ESTOY AQUÍ
by Nabiki-san
Summary: De repente algo ocurrió, algo que desde hacía algún tiempo, no le sucedía. Kagome se detuvo un momento, justo mientras pasaba frente al baño de mujeres del tercer piso de su colegio, y lo sintió. Una presencia. *Fic participante de la actividad "El amanecer de los yōkais" del foro ¡Siéntate!* ONESHOT


**Ahhmmm (suspiro) octubre. Uno de mis meses preferidos en todo el año. Amo el Halloween, el Día de Muertos y las historias de miedo, por eso les traigo a los amantes del terror, un pequeño relato para entrar en ambiente, además de por supuesto, cumplir con la actividad del foro.**

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Terror y muerte. Fic ambientado en el_ _ **U**_ _niverso_ _ **O**_ _riginal. Basado en la leyenda urbana japonesa:_ _"Hanako-san"_ _. Como recomendación, pueden buscar más información sobre ella en Internet, ya que existen múltiples versiones de la leyenda, o en su defecto, dirigirse al álbum de "El amanecer de los Yōkais" en la página de Facebook de ¡Siéntate! . Lean bajo su propio riesgo (?)_

 _ **Nota:**_ _Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en FF. net, si estás leyéndola en otra página es porque ha sido plagiada._

 **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

* * *

" **Estoy aquí"**

 _Ella llamó a la muerte. Lo hizo de forma consciente, sin amedrentarse por ser tan sólo una niña._

 _Tomó la navaja y con rabia latente, derramó su propia sangre, coloreando así el filo de ese acero. Lo merecía. Ya no se sentía capaz de lidiar con aquella tristeza y vergüenza que aquejaban su patética existencia._

 _Tres veces hundió la cuchilla en su cuerpo, sintiendo un malsano placer al observar los chorros rojos escurriendo por su uniforme escolar, al percibir que su vida terminaba con cada estocada, una vida llena de soledad, humillaciones y sufrimiento._

 _Nadie la detuvo, a nadie le importó. Era invisible como siempre, en el tercer piso, escondida en el cuarto cubículo del baño de su colegio. Justo en el número cuatro, el número de la mala suerte. El de la muerte. *****_

 _Y ahí permaneció. Nunca se fue. Decidida a responder cuando la llamaran. Porque su tormento no sería sólo de ella, sino también de todo aquel que la invocara. Les robaría esa paz que tanto había ansiado y jamás pudo encontrar. Así nunca los dejaría olvidar su imagen, su presencia, su recuerdo, su leyenda. No de nuevo._

* * *

Kagome suspiró al escuchar las cinco campanadas del enorme reloj de su preparatoria. Ese día le había tocado hacer el servicio ****** , así que debía quedarse hasta tarde para organizar, limpiar y dejar su aula lista para el día siguiente. Le faltaba poco para graduarse, un par de meses y era todo.

Por un momento, levantó la mirada y observó el panorama a través del cristal de una de las amplias ventanas que daban a los jardines. El sol estaba a punto de meterse, dando como resultado un destellante atardecer digno de admirarse. Exactamente igual a los que tantas veces contempló estando en el Sengoku, junto a Inuyasha.

Volvió a emitir un lastimero suspiro. Hacían casi tres años desde la última vez que lo vio. Tres años desde que, en contra de su voluntad, fue devuelta de forma permanente a su propia época, a su mundo, sin siquiera haber tenido la mínima oportunidad de despedirse, y dejándole como recuerdo, únicamente el ya insípido sabor un delicado beso que a esas alturas, no sabía si verdaderamente había sido real o si sólo había sido producto de su imaginación.

Pensaba tanto él. Su Inuyasha. ¿Realmente había existido?, ¿realmente había vivido esas increíbles aventuras a su lado?, ¿esas batallas, esos combates y triunfos, esos viajes en el tiempo, esos momentos de genuina y mágica felicidad?, ¿realmente había conocido a criaturas y personas tan valiosas, valientes e inherentes como Sango, Miroku, Shippō, Kirara, Kōga… Kikyō?. A veces creía que no.

A veces pensaba que todo había sido un sueño. Tal y como una ocasión ya le había sucedido; pero aquella vez sólo había caído en una pequeña manipulación mental creada por el hechizo de una sacerdotisa, o eso creía recordar, del cual pudo despertar al poco rato. Ahora era diferente, pues los años pasaban, y ella seguía acumulando tristeza y añoranza por las memorias que, una tras otra, desfilaban diariamente por su cabeza.

Sin dejar de divagar, movió con cuidado los pupitres y los acomodó en cinco filas, haciendo un ruido hueco al arrastrarlos por el salón. Luego se dirigió a los pizarrones y comenzó a limpiar los restos de tiza, para después desempolvar los borradores al pie de la ventana.

Los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban la estancia de un color cálido, haciendo alusión a un otoño acogedor. Rayos dorados, justo del mismo tono que el de los ojos de Inuyasha, brillaban sobre su rostro. Agitó la cabeza para librarse de pensamientos absurdos. Por supuesto que nada era un invento. No podía ser posible que ella hubiese creado de su imaginación a unos personajes tan extraordinarios, cada uno con historias peculiares y que eran capaces de realizar las hazañas más inigualables. No. Inuyasha era real, tan real como el amor que sentía por él y que le quemaba el corazón a cada minuto por no sentir su cercanía.

─Un mundo sin ti, Inuyasha ─susurró a la nada, mientras continuaba viendo el atardecer, creando una atmósfera melancólica y funesta.

Nuevamente el gran reloj de la torre de la escuela volvió a sonar, anunciando que media hora había pasado desde la última vez que entonó sus campanas. Ya nadie había en las aulas, en los pasillos o en los patios, las clases y los talleres optativos habían concluido desde hacía tiempo, y no era ninguna sorpresa que todos los alumnos no dudaran en esfumarse lo más pronto posible. Kagome lo prefería así, pues en el último par de años, había aprendido a disfrutar de la soledad. No era malintencionada su actitud, pero sentía que tal vez había madurado un poco más rápido que el resto de sus amigas, quienes continuamente la sorprendían inmersa en sus pensamientos y sin hablar mucho, al menos no tanto o con el mismo ánimo con el que solía hacerlo en la secundaria.

Eri, Yuka y Ayumi no la entendían del todo, pero tampoco la juzgaban o la cuestionaban por no querer entrar en detalles sobre aquel novio rebelde que la marcó para siempre. Fue por esa razón por la que no insistieron cuando le propusieron esperarla a que terminara sus deberes para volver las cuatro a casa, y Kagome se negó con una sonrisa triste.

Y así fue, las chicas se fueron y ella se quedó. Al principio creyó que, como en otras ocasiones, se toparía con uno que otro profesor o alumno, tal vez alguien haciendo servicio al igual que ella, tomando clases extras de regularización o incluso algún par de novios incautos vagabundeando por ahí para tratar de estar a solas y hacer cosas que mancharan el buen prestigio del colegio, pues no sería la primera vez. Pero para su desconcierto, no se encontró a nadie. Era como si esa tarde, en ese momento, en toda la institución, no hubiera otra alma más que ella. O eso parecía.

Kagome pestañeó un par de veces, volviendo a sus labores, sin querer seguir pensando en cosas que podían entristecerla hasta las lágrimas. Así que, sin más, tomó la escoba y el pequeño paño de tela negra que había estado utilizando y salió del salón, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. La jaló suevamente, escuchando el "click" del seguro de la chapa, un sonido que en otras circunstancias hubiese sido insignificante, pero que en ese preciso instante, se escuchó tan fuerte y claro como una bala en medio de tanto silencio.

Lo único que le restaba era guardar los utensilios de limpieza en el almacén y podría volver a casa. Era buena hora, casi las seis de la tarde ******* , llegaría justo a tiempo para la cena. Eso la animó un poco, puesto que para esos momentos sentía ya un nudo en el estómago, lo más seguro era que se debía a la amargura que cargaba consigo inconscientemente, pero prefirió adjudicárselo al hambre que tenía.

Sin detenerse, subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y caminó por el largo y algo estrecho pasillo que conducía hasta la bodega de escobas de la escuela. Avanzó despacio, quebrando el mutismo del ambiente con el eco de cada paso que daba; pero algo ocurrió, algo que desde hacía algún tiempo, no le sucedía. Kagome se detuvo un momento, justo mientras pasaba frente al baño de mujeres de aquella planta, y lo sintió. Una presencia.

Se quedó quieta un instante, observando la puerta cerrada del recinto, debatiéndose mentalmente si eso que había percibido era verdadero, si realmente seguía conservando esa nata habilidad para percatarse de cosas provenientes del mundo espiritual, cosas que aparentemente sólo eran visibles para ella en la época antigua.

Dudó un poco al pensarlo bien. Su aula principal se encontraba en el primer piso del edificio, así que resultaba muy extraño que se condujera hasta allí arriba si no era absolutamente necesario, por lo tanto no conocía muy a detalle esa parte de la escuela, y no podía estar segura de qué era lo que realmente estaba percibiendo. Tal vez y únicamente se estaba sugestionando por todos los recurrentes pensamientos ligados a Inuyasha y a su mundo lleno de criaturas sobrenaturales, al cual anhelaba regresar. Sí, seguro era eso.

Sin darle más importancia, caminó un par de metros más y llegó a la bodega, dejó la escoba y el paño para limpiar en sus sitios correspondientes y volvió por donde había venido, dispuesta al fin a encaminarse a su hogar. Pero justo cuando cruzó de regreso por el mismo baño, aquella energía se hizo presente de nuevo.

" _Estoy aquí"_

Escuchó una sutilísima voz. Femenina, suave, quebrada.

Kagome retuvo el aliento y sintió una pequeña punzada en sus adentros, tal y como cuando percibía algún fragmento de la Perla de Shikon. Pero ahora era distinto, pues daba la impresión de que era su propia aura melancólica, la que había incrementado ese sentimiento. Se concentró en eso, y ésta vez estuvo segura, tanto que ni siquiera se percató de que el sol ya se había ocultado casi por completo. Había alguien o algo en el baño, podía sentirlo, escucharlo con claridad. Algo increíble, pero innegable. Y eso, fuera lo que fuera, no pertenecía a este mundo. Era imposible que se tratara de un alumno, maestro o cualquier persona _viva,_ la rotunda soledad y el pesado silencio, se lo confirmaban de primera mano.

Sin pensarlo demasiado e intrépida como era, Kagome lo decidió. Respiró profundo, se armó de valor, sabiendo que ya no contaba con su carcaj de flechas sagradas para defenderse, y empujó la metálica puerta blanca que tenía el letrero de "Mujeres" colgado en la cima; entrando así de lleno al baño.

─¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien aquí? ─preguntó a la nada con tono dudoso, hasta algo iluso, sabiendo de antemano que ahí no había absolutamente nadie más.

Sintió de inmediato una especie de fuerza invisible que la obligaba a quedarse, que la empujaba, la incitaba a averiguar aquel misterio, a pesar de que su sentido común le decía a gritos que lo más inteligente era irse en ese momento. Parecía tal y como si sus movimientos no fueran más que una perturbadora danza coordinada involuntariamente.

Al ingresar, buscó de inmediato el interruptor, pues por fin pudo notar la recién comenzada oscuridad de la noche a través de la diminuta ventana rectangular en la parte superior de una pared. Un solo foco iluminó a duras penas el cuarto, titilando de vez en vez y produciendo un pequeñísimo zumbido, como si en cualquier momento fuese a hacer corto circuito. Aún así, esa luz opaca fue suficiente para que Kagome pudiera ver el panorama.

Aquel baño era un desastre. Varias de las losetas y azulejos estaban cuarteados, el espejo estaba roto en una esquina y tenía varias huellas de dedos impresas en el cristal; de los cinco lavabos, uno estaba impregnado de moho y goteaba constantemente del grifo, debajo había un bote de basura lleno hasta el tope por papeles higiénicos usados, cuyo olor desagradable impregnó las fosas nasales de Kagome. Igualmente había cinco cubículos grises, todos cerrados y uno que otro con algunas raspaduras. Ella nunca había estado ahí antes, por eso le sorprendió en un inicio, pues si bien su preparatoria, no era la más cara y exclusiva de la ciudad, sí se distinguía por tener instalaciones modernas y limpias para ofrecer a sus alumnos; al menos los baños de las demás plantas se encontraban en mucho mejores condiciones que aquel. Aunque después supuso que seguramente se debía a que, como casi nadie deambulaba por allí más que para tomar materiales de limpieza de las bodegas, no resultaba tan necesario hacerle tanto mantenimiento.

Sin embargo, por más maltrecho y descuidado que estuviese ese lugar, no era normal que se percibiera un aire más fúnebre y siniestro a cada instante.

Kagome tragó saliva, tratando de deshacer el doloroso nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, se llevó una mano a su pecho y avanzó unos pasos con dificultad, pues por alguna desconocida razón, seguía sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y lento. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí?, ¿de qué o de quién se desprendía esa presencia tan tétrica?, ¿por qué?. Era una energía negativa, eso seguro, pero no podía decir si era completamente maligna o demoniaca, y ella en verdad que ya tenía experiencia en ello. Más bien era una especie de mezcla de tristeza, soledad, melancolía y mucha, mucha rabia acumulada. Casi los mismos sentimientos que ella misma llegaba a albergar a veces desde que el pozo que la transportaba al pasado, no volvió a funcionar. ¿Acaso Kagome había atraído a ese espíritu de algún modo?, ¿ella lo había llamado?, ¿acaso como ese ente y ella compartían la misma pena, la vibra perniciosa se había acumulado y hecho presente?.

Algo de eso había leído en algún lugar. Los espíritus y demonios se alimentaban de los miedos, las tristezas y el dolor de otros. Lo buscaban, a decir verdad. Ella lo había aprendido sobre la marcha, y ahora no sabía si ser tan perceptiva, era un don o una maldición.

Trató nuevamente de tranquilizarse, concentrándose específicamente en sentir de forma más clara aún la presencia que ahí habitaba, respirando ese aire maloliente tan cargado de pesadumbre. Avanzó lento hasta estar frente al espejo roto, justo detrás de ese lavamanos mohoso; bajó la vista hacia el grifo, pues el insistente sonido de las gotas de agua, cayendo una tras otra, estaba a punto de desquiciarla. Giró la llave pero el endemoniado goteo continuó, resonando en su cabeza como si se tratasen de diminutos disparos acuosos.

Resignada, levantó la mirada, encontrándose con su propio reflejo, empañado y borroso a través del cristal sucio. Kagome se observó a sí misma por un momento, pero no se reconoció. Su mirada estaba ensombrecida, decadente; su piel, antes llena de color y frescura, ahora estaba más pálida que una vela, resaltando su blancura por el sobrio uniforme azul preparatoriano que portaba. Su aura se apagó más, aumentando el ambiente de tristeza. ¿Qué diría Inuyasha si la viera en ese estado tan deplorable?. Frunció el ceño, pues seguro estaría decepcionado.

El zumbido de una solitaria mosca la distrajo. Vio al insecto posarse en el espejo y por un momento, creyó divisar a alguien más reflejado ahí. Se tensó, bajó la mirada y tuvo el impulso de voltear, pero no lo hizo. Temió, tal y como antes. Todavía conservaba un poco de autocontrol, su cuerpo supo antes que su mente lo que ocurría, y por eso salió a relucir un atisbo de instinto de conservación, pero no el suficiente como para retirarse de ese sitio. Aún no.

Se quedó quieta donde estaba, sin ni siquiera atreverse a levantar otra vez la cabeza. Entrecerró los ojos, pensando con qué proceder, y escuchando únicamente el martirizante ruido del agua ahora combinado con el aleteo de la mosca. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó.

El mundo antiguo no era el único plagado de mitos, espíritus, almas en pena y criaturas sobrenaturales. Si no se equivocaba, desde muy pequeña vivía escuchando un sinnúmero de supersticiones y leyendas urbanas en torno a su país que generaban mil opiniones. Algunas muy absurdas, pero había otras que realmente daban de qué hablar y pensar. Lo extraño fue, que Kagome evocó una en especial justo en ese instante.

Ya recordaba a uno de sus maestros de primaria decirles varias veces a ella y a sus compañeros, que procuraran siempre mantener limpios los baños de la escuela, en especial los de las chicas, si es que no querían toparse con el fantasma de "Hanako-san".

Kagome sintió otra vez aquella punzada en su pecho al rememorar ese nombre. Según sabía, ese supuesto espíritu era el de una niña solitaria que había muerto en el cuarto cubículo de algún baño remoto, y que ahora se aparecía en toda escuela atraída por malos olores, vibras melancólicas y palabras iracundas, siempre respondiendo después de tocar tres veces a su puerta, llevándote a rastras hasta el infierno si es que ese alguien se atrevía a mirarla cara a cara. Habían muchísimas versiones. Algunos decían que su desquiciado padre había abusado de ella y luego la había matado al encontrarla en ese lugar; otros, decían que había muerto durante un bombardeo en la segunda guerra mundial, quedando atrapada en el baño de su colegio; otros más, que un psicópata fue tras ella hasta asesinarla, pero la más factible de todas, era que ella misma había atentado contra su propia vida, cansada ya de tanto abuso escolar y familiar. Dejando atrás su esencia maldita y agobiada, sin que pudiera trascender a la luz.

Kagome nunca creyó en nada de aquello, y mucho menos después de haber vivido, presenciado y sentido en carne propia los verdaderos poderes y esencias malignas, no después de haber visto con sus propios ojos, cómo más de un ser humano había regresado de la muerte. Comparado con eso, Hanako, así como otras muchas leyendas urbanas, le parecían simples inventos para asustar a los chiquillos inocentes y obligarlos a hacer sus deberes sin protestar. Pero ahora, al sentir toda esa energía tan extraña y perturbadora, y ver cómo todo en el ambiente concordaba coincidentemente, ya no estuvo tan segura.

¿Y si lo intentaba?, ¿Y si invocaba a la tal Hanako, sólo para asegurarse y convencerse a sí misma de que todo era producto de su sugestionado subconsciente?

El foco parpadeó de nuevo, como una señal. Sí, lo haría.

Con valor, giró sobre sí misma, por fin pudiendo controlar sus movimientos a voluntad. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, a hurtadillas, como si al lado estuviese alguien durmiendo y no quisiese hacer ruido para despertarlo. Se colocó de pie exactamente enfrente de la cuarta puerta gris, curiosamente la más atrofiada y maltratada de todas, y respiró hondo.

Levantó su diestra y tocó. Golpeó suave, sintiendo el helado metal sobre sus nudillos. Una, dos, tres veces. Y luego, con un eco siniestro, preguntó a voz clara.

─Hanako-san, ¿estás ahí?

La temperatura descendió de forma brutal, provocando que un pronunciado escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal de principio a fin, erizándole los vellos de la nuca y haciéndola sudar frío. El tiempo se convirtió en algo físico, pegajoso, pues Kagome percibía cada segundo como la hora más larga de su vida, y la respuesta no llegaba.

Quiso tratar nuevamente, prometiéndose a sí misma que si no recibía alguna contestación, alguna señal, lo que fuera, se largaría de ahí sin mirar atrás. Pero entonces, antes de moverse, volvió a oír la misma vocecita rota y lúgubre que había escuchado antes de ingresar por completo al baño.

" _Sí, estoy aquí"_

Kagome dio un respingo y se llevó ambas manos al pecho, tratando de regular su respiración, que en ese momento, sonaba igual a la de un animal acorralado. Su boca se secó, y ligeros temblores comenzaron a dominar sus piernas. Aquella frase, la escuchó tan esclarecida, que ya no le quedaba ninguna duda. Esa energía tétrica, esa presencia, existía, estaba ahí. Y tenía nombre.

Agitó la cabeza, y ya no se cuestionó más, pues incluso, ya podía ver una ligera silueta infantil sobresaliendo del cubículo. ¿Qué hacía ahora?, ¿abría la puerta?, ¿se atrevería a ver a Hanako-san a la cara?

" _Estoy aquí"_

Repitió la voz con un ligero tono insistente, como si fuera el ente mismo el que deseara con vigor estar en presencia directa con Kagome, como si fuese capaz de percibir y ansiar su aura virtuosa. Kagome, lo entendió también. Tal vez eso era lo que le hacía falta, ser purificada. Tal vez por eso, el destino había querido que se quedara hasta tarde en la escuela aquel día y subiera sin titubear al tercer piso, siendo guiada hasta el baño de mujeres por sus propios instintos. Después de todo, ella había aprendido, que nada, absolutamente nada sucedía por casualidad.

Con esa idea en mente, Kagome alzó la mano, sin importarle un ápice la presión en su pecho por los desembocados latidos de su corazón, se preparó para lo que viniera y empujó la puerta.

El chirrido de las clavijas oxidadas de la cancela. El infernal goteo del agua. Olores nauseabundos. Heladas corrientes de aire. Un grito atronador. Y finalmente, obscuridad, demasiada obscuridad.

* * *

Kagome abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, acostumbrándose a la negrura del panorama, y lo primero que distinguió fue el techo de su habitación. Estaba recostada en su cama, de vuelta en su casa. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado hasta allí?

Perturbada, se incorporó y se sentó en el filo del colchón, tomó el reloj de su buró y a duras penas vio que las manecillas estaban a punto de dar las tres de la madrugada. Algo en su interior se removió al recordar que justo a esa hora en especial, las malas energías estaban en su máximo apogeo. Quizá debería dejar de ver películas de terror tan seguido.

Aún así, no entendía absolutamente nada. En un momento estaba en el colegio, en el baño de mujeres del tercer piso, a punto de enfrentarse a alguna alma perdida, y luego, así como así, despertaba en su alcoba sin la más mínima idea sobre qué era lo que había ocurrido exactamente. No recordaba nada. ¿Había recorrido el camino de vuelta a su hogar?, ¿había saludado a su madre, abuelo y hermano al llegar?, ¿se había acaso, puesto la pijama y metido en su cama con la máxima naturalidad como todas las noches?. Ella podía jurar y perjurar que no lo había hecho, al menos no de forma consciente.

Definitivamente estaba resultando ser una de las circunstancias más extrañas que le había tocado vivir, y si a situaciones fuera de lo normal vamos, Kagome ya tenía sobrada experiencia. Tal vez todo había sido un sueño, ¿no?. Resopló, estaba harta de adjudicarle a su imaginación todas las coyunturas extra normales que vivía. ¿Qué todavía no acababa de entender que ella era especial y que tenía habilidades singulares?

Todo tenía un por qué, ella misma lo había dicho. Así que, sin darle más vueltas a la cuestión sobre si pedir o no una cita con el psiquiatra, se recostó de nuevo y se cubrió hasta la nariz con las cobijas. Entrecerró un poco los ojos, y antes de caer por completo en los brazos de Morfeo, varias imágenes, tales como flashazos de luz, atravesaron uno tras otro su tan atrofiada mente.

Una niña, piel pálida, enfermiza, de cabello corto, lacio y tan negro como la noche; con ojos vacíos, que le transmitían, aún en sus recuerdos, una sensación lúgubre. Más que terror, su mirada le contagiaba una desdicha insuperable, una cólera y resentimiento propios de quien realmente ha experimentado el odio en todo su esplendor. Vestía un uniforme antiguo, cuya camisa blanca estaba terriblemente manchada por múltiples salpicaduras de sangre seca que bien se confundían con la falda del mismo color. Un rojo profundo, refulgente, casi de la misma brillantez que el haori de Inuyasha.

─Inuyasha ─susurró, mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla hasta aterrizar en su almohada.

¿Sería probablemente eso una señal?, ¿una señal de que pronto volvería a verlo?. Quizás, quien sabe. Kagome verdaderamente quiso pensar que así era, su esperanza se acrecentó, pues todo era posible, y tal vez, después de haber utilizando de nueva cuenta su tan característico sexto sentido, dentro de muy poco, volvería a ver aquel resplandor dorado de los ojos del hanyō que le había robado el corazón.

Suspiró, sollozando en silencio sin poder evitarlo, y para su desconcierto, se sorprendió a sí misma dedicando un terminal pensamiento a ese espíritu tan lleno de infortunio. Hanako. Seguía sin descifrar qué era lo que había sucedido con exactitud, y tal vez nunca lo sabría, pues había fuerzas y energías que nadie podía controlar o conocer, mucho menos discernir. El mundo espiritual existía, y siempre lo mejor era no desencadenar más de la cuenta sus misterios. Lo único que esperaba era que todo lo anterior hubiese valido la pena, y que esa entidad, esa pequeña niña, inocente en algún momento, hubiese podido por fin encontrar algo de la paz que tanto necesitaba, y si había escogido a Kagome para ello, deseaba el haberle al menos sido útil.

Sin más, Kagome cerró sus ojos, no sin antes sentir un último e inexplicable escalofrío que la obligó a quedarse finalmente dormida.

FIN DEL ONESHOT

* * *

 ***** El cuatro es un número de mala suerte en Japón, pues se pronuncia "Shi", al igual que la palabra muerte.

 ****** En Japón se acostumbra a que los alumnos sean los encargados del aseo de las aulas y baños como un modo de fomentar la disciplina.

 ******* En países orientales se llega a obscurecer más temprano que en los de occidente, normalmente a eso de las 5:30 o 6:00 de la tarde.

* * *

 **Vaya, no sé qué pensar después de esto. Me siento feliz de haber concluido una actividad más para el foro, pero por otro lado, tal vez el fic no haya resultado tan terrorífico como me hubiese gustado. Ojalá y no los haya aburrido con tanta narración sin casi ningún diálogo.**

" **Hanako-san" es una leyenda realmente perturbadora, no sé cómo he podido escribir esto en plena madrugada, pero espero haberle podido hacer justicia. Como mencioné, la historia tiene varias versiones, hay algunas que dicen que ella es un espíritu demoniaco y que no hay forma de escapar de sus garras, pero preferí irme por un lado un poco menos fantasioso. Después de todo, era sólo una niña la que murió (si es que realmente existió), y me basé en el argumento de sólo un alma en pena que requiere volver a encontrar el camino a la luz. De hecho me recordó mucho a la leyenda de "La Llorona" de mi país, México.**

 **Espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas, Kagome fue una gran opción para protagonista, además de que incluí un poco de dramatismo al explorar un poco en la tristeza que seguramente sintió al estar lejos de Inuyasha.**

 **En fin, les deseo un Halloween aterrador. Ah y no olviden pasar por el foro, leer todas las historias y participar del resto de las actividades.**

 **¡REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS, no olviden dejar su comentario!. Mil gracias por leer.**


End file.
